<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otherworld by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131620">Otherworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e'>Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Military, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is perfect in Archer's life but all can change the moment when The Gate spites out... Another Archer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Archer/ Zolf J. Kimblee/ Original Male Character(s), Frank Archer/Zolf J. Kimblee, Zolf J. Kimblee/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They look at each other, one is sitting, the other is lying on the large bed they have been sharing for a few months. A ray of sunshine passes through the curtains of the room, lighting up their faces, both of them contemplating each other. Without speaking, their eyes utter sweet words, a slight blush on their skin.<br/>
The other shivers when one looks at him with a slight smile, one closes his eyes serenely when he feels the deadly palm on his cheek, the other eagerly licks his lips when one pulls out his service weapon. Sometimes it's the lower part of the body that reacts...<br/>
They both don't like to talk about their feelings. Not for obvious reasons, but just out of pride, so they leave each other the freedom to express themselves in ways other than words, using tender or explicit looks or gestures. It is their way to communicate, but also to protect themselves, one holds on to his reputation, the other has survived a certain condemnation, he does not wish to renew this passage in his life.<br/>
Kimblee moves closer to his seated Colonel who looks at him with a hint of a smile. He puts his tattooed hand on his lover's knee, exerting slight pressure, attentive to the smallest reaction. As an answer, Archer leans closer, his own nose touching Kimblee's.</p><p>All is calm, they are enjoying the moment.</p><p>Kimblee, less patient, hastens to kiss Frank on the lips, pulling him closer. His urge is visible in the front of Crimson's pants, and Archer feels his own excitement beginning to form. Continuing their loving embrace, deadly hands wander along the Colonel's back, sometimes moving to the front, teasing Archer's belt. Archer breaks off the kiss with a sigh of pleasure and gets up on his knees to unbutton his shirt, meanwhile adressing a charming smile to his lover who looks at him with need.<br/>
Once the clothes are off, Archer pulls Kimblee into his arms to hug him again and to take off Kimblee's tanktop. Between passionate hugs and suggestive caresses, Crimson unties the Colonel's pants while the Colonel takes care of his own. Their legs gradually get rid of the clothes that bother them, and they both find themselves in their shorts.<br/>
Caressing the right flank with a warm hand, Archer moves closer to Kimblee, grabbing his butt and pressing Kimblee against him. He bends his head towards his lover's neck to leave a trail of kisses that leave light marks on the Alchemist's skin. Exhaling, Kimblee pulls Frank on top of him, while lowering Archer's boxers to free his hardness. Pausing to remove the them for good, Archer hastily strips the rest of Kimblee's garments.</p><p>"Come over..." Kimblee whispers as Archer coats his long, thin fingers with lube, preparing himself and Kimblee. When he has his cock at Crimson's entrance, and the excitement is at its peak, the telephone rings, letting a wave of frustration rise in both men.<br/>
Kimblee looks at his lover, confusion and irritation written on his face, but Archer cannot bring himself to let the phone ring. He rushes out, cursing under his breath when he realizes his fingers were covered with oily liquid. He wipes it off on his naked body before answering.</p><p>"Archer..." he says in a slightly irritated tone. Who in the hell could be calling him at a time like this ?!</p><p>A familiar voice hastens to reply, "I know it's your day off, but..."</p><p>"What's going on, Mustang ?" he cuts the soldier off. "Could you explain with as few words as possible, I'm in the middle of something." Although his anger rose at the sound of Mustang's voice, he calms himself, then adding "Is it urgent ?"</p><p>Mustang pauses, carefully choosing his words, "Well... It would be best if you came to HQ immediately... It's quite... how can I put it ... unheard of." A hint of taunting could be heard in his voice, and he hangs up before Archer could answer.</p><p>Hearing the silence on the other end of the phone, Archer raises an eyebrow and hangs up too. He sighs again and walks back to the bedroom.<br/>
Kimblee, still on the bed, rises abruptly to his knees and feels his anger rise even more, "Don't tell me that you're actually going to the office..." He watches his lover walk to the adjoining bathroom. "Are you serious ?! "</p><p>"I have to go to HQ apparently." Archer replies from the bathroom. He washes his hands and returns to the bedroom. "If you think I want to, you're mistaking. I don't even know why I have to go exactly." He takes some clean underwear from his dresser and puts it on. He feels burning yellow eyes staring at him. He gulps and says, "We'll pick it up tonight... Kimblee... "</p><p>"Are you kidding ?! We're about to get laid and it all stops because of a fucking call from HQ ?!" Zolf yells.</p><p>Archer ignores Kimblee's tone again and takes a mental note not to tell his lover who made the call. He puts on a white shirt. "I promise you that tonight we will continue." He finishes buttoning his shirt and grabs his uniform pants from a chair. "I won't be long... maybe it's just a small mistake, something got lost, who knows." Hoping to calm the Crimson Alchemist, he steps over to the bed and kisses him softly, "Be ready for me, ok?" He finishes getting ready and walks to their bedroom door. "I'll be quick." he says before leaving their apartment, leaving Kimblee to rant and rave on the bed.</p><p>In a hurry, he walks to Central HQ wondering on the way what to expect. He opens Amestris HQ's large entrance doors and walks to his office, noticing that some soldiers were looking at him strangely. He replies with his coldest glance and finally reaches his office.</p><p>He can't believe it. His previously immaculate office was a mess, as if a storm had passed and had messed up all his papers that had once been neatly put away. The couch has been moved to the side. Mustang was also present. Archer steps forward, scowling. "May I ask what happened here ?"</p><p>Mustang turns his head towards Archer and grins, "Well... See for yourself..." He steps aside, opening the view to his desk and to a stranger sitting in his chair with his feet on the table, looking bored.</p><p>Archer's stunned. The man sitting in his chair resembles him in every aspect, except the man's hair is unruly and his eyes are the colour of amber. He puts his hand on his revolver and shouts, "Is this a joke ?!"</p><p>Mustang, quickly, puts his hand on Archer's shoulder, exerting pressure, holding his colleague. In a firm tone, he says, "Calm down, we don't know who he is or how he got here."</p><p>Archer stares at his pitiful clone, who smiles a toothy grin before laughing. "Heh, sorry, just a bit nervous..." He hides his smile with his hand, but his eyes sparkle with amusement.</p><p>Frank turns pale. His voice sounds just like his own. Although he feels Roy holding him firmly by his shoulder, he shrugs him off. He walks towards the desk and the stranger sinks deeper into the chair, his feet still on the table, a smile still hidden behind his hand. Archer huffs and points at him as he looks at Mustang.<br/>
"Nice try, but that's a pale copy of me and if you think this is funny, you missed the joke entirely. Do me a favor and clean my desk. That's a lousy setup." He grunts.</p><p>"This is unfortunately not a hoax, Colonel. We heard a strange noise coming from your office and when we arrived, he was here." Mustang replies nonchalantly.</p><p>"You mean other people saw him?" Suddenly realizing why others were looking at him so strangely.</p><p>"Yeah... they heard him opening the window and shouting, asking where the fuck he is." Roy pauses, scratching his head and adding with a look of pity "Then he also threw your books at my subordinates, hitting one on the nose. He also did not refrain from... How can I put it... It was mostly by saying such things that we realized that it wasn't you at all, or at least not your normal state."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Frank swallows, imagining the worst.</p><p>"He... harrassed Lieutenant Hawkeye, calling her ..."</p><p>"What?!" Frank insists.</p><p>"A Beauty." Roy sighs, remembering the murderous look his first lieutenant gave the man. "So I told my subordinates to leave me alone with him... before things got out of hand."</p><p>Archer was speechless. He imagines the scene and adds a new mental note to apologize to the Lieutenant before being shot in the head by this woman. Perhaps with flowers? No, he wouldn't dare. "And... that's all he did?"</p><p>"This "He" has a name." the stranger replies jovially.</p><p>"Then would you do us the honor of introducing yourself ?"</p><p>The man takes his legs off the table and gets up from the chair. He makes a half turn to face his counterpart and with a confident smile, he introduces himself chivalrously, "I am Colonel Franck Archer, at your service."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archer's stunned. "Oh, no. No, no, I'm Colonel Frank Archer. I'm ordering you one last time, tell us who you really are!"</p><p>The man shrugs his shoulders and represents himself with a nonchalant tone, "I am Franck Archer and I am a Colonel."</p><p>"No. I'm the only one here at Central and Amestris with that name."</p><p>"Ame- what?" the individual asks, he squints just like Archer does, ruffles his hair and whines, "Where the hell am I now?"</p><p>"You don't know how you got here?" Mustang asks softly, walking cautiously towards the stranger.</p><p>"He's just a quack, Mustang! He must've snuck into HQ and the reception mistook him for me." Archer added further, "Though I wouldn't allow myself to come in civilian clothes to the office."</p><p>"I'm not a liar and although I hate the heaviness of my own uniform, I wouldn't allow myself to come in civilian clothes to my own HQ in Munich either."</p><p>"Munich?" The two Amestrian Colonels look at each other.</p><p>"Yeah, Munich, Germany?" Franck grumbled. "That's where I'm from."</p><p>"You've just escaped from an asylum, haven't you? What you're saying is the silliest thing I've ever heard."Archer replies suspiciously.</p><p>"I swear on my honor and my name that I'm telling the truth!"</p><p>Archer looks at the Flame Alchemist with a troubled look. These are the same words that the Colonel uses to convince others and when he takes the oath on his behalf, it is his policy to tell only the truth ... most of the time anyway.<br/>
Taking a step back, his boot nudges one of his books. Silently he picks it up, dusting it off. "How did you get here then?" Archer asks without looking at him.</p><p>Franck sits down again and resumes his slumped position. He turns in his chair to face the large window that reflects the sun's rays and closes his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember much. I saw a door and... "</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And let me finish!" his double answers, slighty pertubed. Unlike the Amestrian Colonel, he gets angry much more easily. He opens his yellow eyes and looks at Archer with hatred, "And I've seen your miserable, pathetic world. It seemed like a projection of my mind, a joke, but... I realized it was real when dark hands and red eyes sent me here. End of story, that's all I can tell you." Franck stops staring at Archer and puts his hand on his left arm. "Now I want to go home. You're pissing me off."</p><p>Archer was about to respond to his counterpart's request, but Mustang interrupts him and in a dark tone, he asks. "Have you been practicing alchemy?" Indeed, the description given by the man seems to be the same as Edward's, when he had practiced human transmutation on the poor corpse of his dead mother.</p><p>Franck smiles and laughs, "What? Alchemy? Do you believe in magic!? In what kind of hell did I fall into?"Continuing to laugh he gets up to take a few steps to stand in front of Mustang "Tell me kid, do you know what happens to people who are capable of extraordinary things?" He dips his burning gaze into the onyx and his voice became deep, "They die, get burned alive, disemboweled, shot, executed." He backs off, "I didn't do it and I definitely don't know how the fuck I got there!" He loses his temper and kicks Archer's desk hard, leaving a mark on the polished wood. "I want to go back!" He shouts.</p><p>Feeling his anger rising and his desire to gut his doppeler, Archer takes a calm breath, chasing away all evil thoughts and steps forward. "Look, we're going to find a way to get you back to your world, but for now you're coming with me. I'm not going to let you trash my office any more."</p><p>Mustang grabs the pale Colonel's arm and pulls him closer. "Are you really going to help him? Or is it just a lousy setup to kill him?"</p><p>Archer sighs. "Do you have another solution? If he stays here another hour, my office will definitely become a battlefield and my reputation within Central HQ will be ruined. I'll take him with me and see what I can do."</p><p>"You say?" a pair of yellow eyes asks, interrupting the two. He seems to have calmed down. "Who am I going with? With my twin?"</p><p>"Don't call me that, my name is- "</p><p>"Frank, yeah, I know. As a matter of fact..."He shows a piece of paper with the Colonel's identity written on it, "I have a C in my first name, unlike you."</p><p>"Glad to hear it ..." the Colonel grumbles. He was going to regret it, he knew it. "Come on, let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franck is insufferable. He can't stop behaving like a casanova, wearing a dazzling smile combined with a few winks to make women blush, giggling stupidly at every seductive gesture of the foreign soldier. Hell, he even manages to style his hair back to make fun of his grumpy twin. Archer rolls his eyes. His counterpart may look like him, but he's completely different in attitude. Never in his life did he ever allow himself to be flirtatious like that. He has principles and manners worthy of a true gentleman. Besides laughing at his own jokes, Franck also seems to be interested in the architecture of Central, describing the city as old-fashioned but charming, picturesque and pleasant. Archer raises an eyebrow. How should he interpret this kind of remark? Franck seems scattered in his way of explaining things. For God's sake, is he really a colonel? The criteria were probably less strict in Munich... shrugging his shoulders, Archer continues on his way through the streets of his city when Franck stops him, shouting.</p><p>"Look! Look, look! " Jumping slightly up and down on the tips of his boots, he points to an old pistol behind the window of an antique shop.</p><p>Archer steps forward, bending down and laying his eyes on the revolver. It was made of white metal with gold paint on the sides and the grip was made of ebony wood. The Colonel admits to himself that it was rather pretty, but knowing where it came from, he shrugs his shoulders and adds, "Yes well, it's a weapon... from Drachma. It's pretty old..."</p><p>But before he could finish his explanation, Franck has already opened the door to the shop, looking in wonder at each dusty trinket. He happily breathes in the smell of the antiques and watches Archer enter too. Franck offers him a sweet smile: "I love these kinds of places." he says in a calm voice. He looks like a totally different person than the one in the streets or at the Amestrian office. He seems calmer and more serene. He no longer is this infernal, angry torpedo.</p><p>Nodding silently, Archer looks around. A few memories come back to him, looking at old Amestrian maps with his maternal grandparents, listening to stories of war told by his grandfather and grandmother, sharing with him the love of books and refined objects. A faint smile appears on his pale face. "Come on, we have to go home."</p><p>"Not until I buy this marvellous thing! " Franck says while delicately taking the object. "My paternal grandparents used to run an antique shop, but my father couldn't take it over because of illness and my mother was too attached to her military career to take care of it. As for me, I needed to feel useful and running an antique shop wouldn't have been the right path for me. I need to be recognized, not die unknown. I want my name in the history books that will live on for years after I die. That's a good match, isn't it?"</p><p>Archer swallows. Was he that close to his counterpart? They had a lot more in common than he thought. He and Franck seem to have the same past, but not quite. It was his mother who died suddenly and his father who had a brilliant career in the army. He frowns as his painful past fades away again and heads for the exit. "Take it and hurry up."</p><p>Joyfully walking towards the salesman, he slips his hand into his pockets and discreetly looks at the money in his palm. A smirk appears on his lips and apologetically he asks the Colonel, "Uhm... Do you think they accept my kind of money here?"</p><p>Realizing what Franck was implying, Archer pinches his nose and goes to pay for the item.</p><p>The sun was already low as they reached the Colonel's home. Looking at the house infront of him, Franck smiles and whistles in amazement: "I see, we do have the same taste."</p><p>Paying no attention to his counterpart's remark, Archer takes the keys to open the front door. Strangely, he feels as if he has forgotten something. At the office maybe? No, it wasn't that, he never forgot anything. It wasn't until he opens his front door that he realizes what he'd failed to hide from his double: Kimblee. Surprised, he closes his door violently and pressed himself against it. Quickly looking for a lie to tell, he swallows.</p><p>"I... forgot some important papers at HQ. Come on, let's go back real quick. " he says, hoping that his twin wouldn't see his sudden panic, but he has no such luck.</p><p>"No. I'm tired, so you go alone while I rummage through your house. I'm sure I'll find some hidden treasures." he winks. "Come on, let's go! "he reaches around Frank and quickly opens the door, letting Archer stumble backwards into his house.<br/>
Wriggling around his double to get a better look at the place, he approaches the living room. Large arched windows illuminate the place, offering a warm atmosphere. It was in the middle of the room that he sees a silhouette of someone. Someone quite attractive. The silhouette had its back to him, the long silky hair loose, cascading over a wide T-shirt. He marvelled at the long, slim, tanned legs, imagining them draped over his shoulders. His beloved Armestrian counterpart seemed to be lucky after all. "Hey, you seem to be in good company..." he says in a charming tone and walks towards the person. "Good evening beauty..."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about? "replies a particularly deep voice. Kimblee turns around lazily and was immediately taken aback at the sight of Franck, who was also in shock and stops in his tracks as soon as he heard the, definitely, manly voice. Damn it, he really didn't expect that. He takes a step back. He swallows and looks up and down the alchemist.</p><p>"I... um... uh..." he stammers, turning red. He hurriedly looks at the Colonel, who quickly approaches the two.</p><p>"That's my roommate." Archer looks at Kimblee with a hopefully bored look on his face and points to his terrible counterpart. "This is the reason I had to go back to HQ. I'll be back in a second, I need one moment of peace and an aspirin."</p><p>He immediately goes to his kitchen, sighing loudly, hoping Kimblee will play along until he gets rid of his double. Perhaps Crimson would be less patient than he was and the whole thing would be settled with an unfortunate explosion? This time, Archer would excuse the Alchemist, no problem. He fills a glass with water and puts it on his table, then looks for a remedy for his headache. When he finds the box, he fishes one out and pops it into his mouth. He then sits down to drink from his glass and enjoys the moment of silence. Having two completely excitable and angry people under the same roof, Archer makes up his mind that he was definitely not a lucky person. Kimblee could be manageable (but only when he got what he wanted after long negotiations) but combined with a noisy double getting excited like a child as soon as he sees something of minimal interest, he imagines the worst. He puts his head back and looks at the ceiling, done with the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>